As electronic apparatuses become increasingly prevalent and pervasive in our society, users of electronics apparatuses increasingly depend on their electronic apparatuses to assist the users in various aspects of the users' lives. Many users rely on their electronic apparatus for purposes relating to interpersonal interactions. For example, a user may maintain an address book on the user's electronic apparatus, may contact business connections via their electronic apparatus, and/or the like. As such, it may be desirable to configure an electronic apparatus such that the electronic apparatus facilitates various interpersonal interactions in a manner that is unobtrusive and intuitive.